1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sample analyzers and sample analysis systems which perform predetermined processes such as tests and analyses onto samples such as urine and blood.
2. Description of Related Art
Sample analysis systems which each include a plurality of analyzers and a transporting apparatus which transports samples to the plurality of analyzers are known.
As such a sample analysis system, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-49346) discloses a urinary sediment testing system which includes a urine component testing apparatus, a urinary sediment testing apparatus, and a specimen transporting apparatus which linearly transports samples to these apparatuses. The urine component testing apparatus and the urinary sediment testing apparatus perform processes on samples located at predetermined positions on the specimen transporting apparatus, respectively.
In the urinary sediment testing system described in Patent Literature 1, the sample processed at a predetermined position on the specimen transporting apparatus by the urine component testing apparatus is transported on the transporting apparatus, and then processed at a predetermined position on the specimen transporting apparatus by the urinary sediment testing apparatus which is arranged on the downstream side. In this case, if while sample processing is being performed by the upstream urine component testing apparatus, another sample can be simultaneously processed by the downstream urinary sediment testing apparatus, processing of samples can be efficiently performed. However, Patent Literature 1 discloses no configuration for that.